Carry On Up The Khyber
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC3179 |rating = |running time = 85 minutes |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}}Carry On Up The Khyber is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 1995. It contains the 1968 sexy British comedy film of "Carry On Up The Khyber". Description Cast * Sid James as Sir Sidney Ruff-Diamond * Kenneth Williams as The Khasi of Kalabar * Charles Hawtrey as Private James Widdle * Roy Castle as Captain Keene * Joan Sims as Lady Joan Ruff-Diamond * Bernard Bresslaw as Bungdit Din * Peter Butterworth as Brother Belcher * Terry Scott as Sergeant Major MacNutt * Angela Douglas as Princess Jelhi * Cardew Robinson as The Fakir * Peter Gilmore as Private Ginger Hale * Julian Holloway as Major Shorthouse * Leon Thau as Stinghi * Michael Mellinger as Chindi * Wanda Ventham as The Khasi's First Wife * Alexandra Dane as Busti Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Up the Khyber (1968) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Up the Khyber (1968) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Up the Khyber (1968) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Up the Khyber (1968) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Up the Khyber (1968) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Up the Khyber (1968) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Gallery Carry On Up the Khyber (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Videos-VHS-Films-Bundle-Job-Lot-37- 57.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC PG Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993